


Angels Don't Catch Colds

by Nukey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Sad, Sexuality, only slightly different from canon, struggle with sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukey/pseuds/Nukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They all knew that the stolen grace inside of Castiel wouldn't last forever. They all knew that as soon as the grace faded, Cas's condition would decline. Sam and Dean never knew how bad things could get... It started out slow; gentle enough so that everyone could ignore it. There were other things that the three needed to pay attention to. But after Dean was recovered and restored, something changed in Cas."</p>
<p>An AU fic set just after episode 4 of season 10 (At least it's around there).</p>
<p>I came up with this idea in a dream. uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Catch Colds

**Author's Note:**

> Hooboy! I was super excited to write this, but I've kinda fallen off the wagon. At present, only one chapter (this one) is finished, but hopefully posting it here will give me some encouragement to write some more.
> 
> Basically, my headcanon is that Dean is bisexual, but once his dad caught him with a guy and that John was a bit homophobic, so he "knocked some sense" into Dean, leading him to repress/suppress any homosexual urges and get kinda squicked out by anything that might be seen as "gay."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, because if I did... well.

They all knew that the stolen grace inside of Castiel wouldn't last forever. They all knew that as soon as the grace faded, Cas's condition would decline. Sam and Dean never knew how bad things could get... It started out slow; gentle enough so that everyone could ignore it. There were other things that the three needed to pay attention to. But after Dean was recovered and restored, something changed in Cas.

Maybe the angel knew something was coming; that's why he started hanging around his two humans more-- Dean especially. The last time the awkward angel had made a needless pie-run was when he had been trying to regain the elder Winchester's trust. One might imagine Dean's surprise when the very busy Cas showed up at the bunker with pie, beer, and several skin mags. Dean was concerned, but Sam quickly convinced him that this random act of kindness was due to Castiel wanting to comfort him. Dean reluctantly took his brother's word for it, though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was _something_ that Castiel was trying to communicate with him.

His suspicions were confirmed when, after Sam was long asleep and Dean had been very slowly sinking into what promised to be a restless sleep, he was alerted by the rustling sound he came to associate with the appearance of an angel. He skillfully hid his relief that he was pulled from the smothering tides of sleep with a look of confusion.

"Cas...?" Dean called after a few moments of silence. Still, Castiel remained silent, but Dean saw the back of his silhouette stiffen as he spoke his name. He cleared his throat and saw the angel's head dip down, which resulted in causing the corners of Dean's lips to tug downward in a frown. Both because of his concern and because he hated when Cas acted like a beaten puppy. He supposed he'd try again.

"What's the matter?" he spoke with more intensity than he had intended-- Cas flinched ever so slightly and it was clear he was trying to conceal it. Dean felt something within himself tear.

"Easy there," his voice was more gentle now, "What's wrong?" He sat up the rest of the way, not even concerned as he normally was about Cas seeing him without a shirt or pants on as his legs swung over the side of his bed and carried him to stand behind his angel.

"Dean," Castiel finally spoke, his voice small. Dean could hardly stand that weak, defenseless-sounding voice. It took every fibre of his being to keep himself from embracing the sullen angel. He had to consciously remind himself was not only a powerful angel, but also a friend-- a _male_ friend. Every part of him wanted to pull the other 'man' close and try his damnedest to erase all that was ailing him, though he knew that most (if not all) of Cas's problems were more than he could even begin to grasp.

Dean felt his brow furrow as Castiel slowly turned to look at him. The former felt his chest tighten at the sight of Cas's distraught eyes. 

"... Cas?" Dean asked again, concern for the man before him starting to win out over any semblance of heteronormativity he had. As such, when Castiel suddenly embraced him, his normal initial instinct to recoil from the touch (especially since he was only clad in his boxer briefs) somehow was replaced by the hunter allowing his own arms to snake around the angel in return.

Castiel clung to Dean like a man stranded in the cold given warmth, arms tightening around him in a silent plea to not let go. While Dean found he quite enjoyed the sensation of those strong arms around him, his need to know what was causing this sudden neediness weighed against that curious enjoyment. Reluctantly, he pried himself away.

"All right, are you gonna tell me what's goin' on? You've been actin' weird for the past few months," Dean pressed, though his voice was still uncharacteristically gentle.

"It is something that I've... Been concealing from you, Dean. Something happened recently that reminded me that life is fleeting. We never know how long we'll be here," he explained, "Even us."

Dean quirked a brow, giving Castiel a brief once-over before taking a step back, the fact that he wasn't properly dressed just coming to his attention. He suddenly felt apprehensive, a nagging feeling in his gut telling him to inquire further, yet proceed with caution at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Dean's voice rarely reflected nervousness; he was normally able to conceal it under a facade of confidence. For some reason, that front fell when seeing Cas so... Whatever this was-- Dean wasn't sure how to classify this behaviour.

"It's taken me thousands of years... But I finally realise that we really have no guarantee that we will see tomorrow, or if tomorrow will come at all," Castiel explained, keeping his eyes lowered to the middle-ground between them.

Brow furrowing, Dean eyed Cas as the angel took a step towards him. "Okay..." Dean's confusion was evident in his voice.

"I-- _You_ deserve to be happy." Another step forward as Castiel spoke sent Dean back another, but the Winchester backed into the side of his bed now, which prevented him from backing up further. Dean's head snapped back to look down at the edge of his bed. He could feel his "fight or flight" instinct kicking in-- an instinct he hadn't felt around Castiel in quite some time. Every part of him wanted him to get the hell out of there... But a look into the angel's eyes, so full of desperation had Dean frozen in place.

"Cas, I--" Dean began, but was cut off as he felt a set of lips against his own and strong hands gripping his shoulders in an oddly familiar gesture. Dean tensed, his eyes widening before he struggled to get away from his friend. After managing to push Castiel away from him, Dean fixed him with a glare.

"What the hell, Cas?" he demanded, "I don't know what the hell's the matter with you, but that's not okay!" He quickly side-stepped around his _extremely male friend_ , gaze hardening.

Castiel's movements were lethargic as he turned to look at Dean one last time. "I'm sorry," he muttered to Dean's back before silently vanishing.

Dean sighed, turning back to look at Cas to see he had gone. His lips tugged downward at the corners in a frown, right hand raising to touch his left shoulder where Castiel had grabbed him. As he rose that hand to gently tap his fingertips to his lips, he swore internally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope it wasn't awful for you. Please feel free to leave critique/comment/kudos/etc! They give me life and boost my ego.
> 
> More to come (probably) so stay tuned!


End file.
